Certain athletic sports require a player participant to handle some type of ball. For example, in a game of football players need to pass, catch, and carry a football without slippage of the ball in their hands. The quarterback must accurately grip the football in order to throw a pass, receivers need to catch the football with their hands, and in general when moving with the football, players need to hold the ball without fumbling it. Similarly, in a game of basketball players pass, catch, dribble, and shoot a basketball with their hands. All of these actions require gripping and/or handling of the ball. Also, in game of baseball or softball, players wear a baseball/softball glove on their non-throwing hand for catching the ball. However, players must handle and throw the ball with their free, throwing hand which requires that the throwing hand sufficiently grip the ball.